


Falling For You

by HU_shipper



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I messed with Danny's appearence, M/M, Really Short Chapters, angel and fallen angel, fantasy au probably, just a bit, oh and Aron is the good guy, why do I ship Danny and Deuce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: Aron meets his ex-best friend, Danny after a lot of years. Danny looks different now, he used to have brown hair and not many tattoos, now his hair is long and black, and he is covered in tattoos. What could've happened to him?Aron has a big secret though, he is an angel, and he has moved to the City Of Angels hoping he'd find a few fellow angels, but he only finds Danny there. What he doesn't know is that Danny has a big secret too.I suck at summaries, please forgive me.





	1. Black Shirt, Black Jeans, Tattoos, White Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from 'No Other Place' by Hollywood Undead. Hope you'll like it.

Aron leaned against the bar counter, sighing as he scanned the crowd for a pair of eyes that glow with unusual lights, a faint halo or a shadow of a pair of wings – anything that could signal the presence of another angel. He shook his head and downed his drink, scrunching his face as if it was alcohol and not just bubbly water. He just couldn’t get used to the feeling of the tiny, fizzy bubbles on his tongue.  
He stood up, stretching a bit and walked out, a cool wave of air hitting his face. He started his walk towards his apartment, which, to be honest was too big for him. He was looking for an angel because of that, he needed a flatmate that he could trust. Aron ran up the stairs of his apartment building, grabbing his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door rather quickly. He was very eager to get his shirt off.  
And that’s what he did, he peeled his sweaty t-shirt off his body and stretched once more, feeling the glamour he used cast away and his true form taking over. His wings stretched out behind him, the feathers caressing his shoulders and wrapping him in a tight embrace of white fluffiness. He looked in the mirror that hung on the wall and he saw his eyes light up with that fucking gold thing again. It started a week ago, and now every time he cast away the glamour his eyes started to glow. It was quite annoying, he loved his original, chocolate brown irises way more. But he couldn’t do anything against it, it was ‘the sign of an angel reaching its true form’ or so he read. Aron sighed and turned away from the mirror, looking at his comfy bed with loving eyes. Only now did he realize how tired he was. Oh, sleep, you wonderful thing, he thought and collapsed on the bed, face-first into the mattress. After a few minutes the only sound in the room was his quiet snoring.

***

Aron woke up at dawn, he always did, it was in his veins. He opened the fridge to look for some food he could eat for breakfast and noticed that the machine didn’t refill itself. What a shame. Guess he had to go shopping then. He took a quick shower and got dressed, casting the cover-up spell over himself. He trudged down the stairs yawning and directed his steps towards the grocery store nearby. He bought milk, some fruit because healthy stuff, cereal and eggs. That would be good for a few days. He found a bag of cookies at the counter – chocolate cookies with stars on the top, it had some weird Italian name. He bought it. Why not? It looked delicious.  
He walked back to the building, not looking up when he pushed the entrance door open with his shoulder and stepped in. He didn’t look up while going up the stairs. He looked up when he bumped into someone and the impact made him drop the cereal and cookies. Cursing under his breath he looked up and what he saw was too much for such an early time.  
A guy stood in front of him, blushing madly and stuttering out a pathetic ‘sorry’ before leaning down to pick up Aron’s groceries. Aron checked him out. He was hot. Pale, tattooed skin, long, black hair, black shirt, black skinny jeans and some newly shining white sneakers. Aron found him attractive already and he haven’t even seen his face yet. The other guy finally looked up, handing Aron the stuff he dropped, and Aron almost recognized that pair of hazel eyes, that blush on that face, and that sheepish half-smile. And when that other guy widened his eyes and spoke, he knew he was right about his identity even though his appearance changed a lot.  
“Aron…” whispered the man in front of him.  
“Danny” he answered before dropping everything he had in his hand and hugging his old friend tightly.


	2. We Used To Say, We'll Never Change And Stay The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo, second chapter! I hope anyone who reads this will like it. I swear I'm getting somewhere with this!  
> Title taken from 'The Natives' by Hollywood Undead.

They stayed in that position for a while, neither of them wanting to let go of their once-best friend. But Aron was very curious about Danny’s past years so he soon broke the contact and bent down to pick up his groceries again. He figured he’d have to throw the eggs out since it’s not likely they survived the fall, but he couldn’t care. After gathering the items in his arms he nodded towards his door.

“Come in, Danny. If you have the time. We should catch up – if you want to.”

“Of course. It’d be great.”

The exchange was followed by Aron’s struggling for his keys but eventually they stepped in the apartment, with Aron kicking off his shoes and going into the kitchen and leaving a staring Danny at the door. Aron looked back and yelled for him to come in the kitchen. Danny did as he was told and soon they were sitting at the table with cereal in front of them since Aron had to throw out the eggs.

“Um, I wanted to make fried eggs, but… y’know, I uh, dropped them, so… sorry I guess,” he said, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. Danny shook his head and flashed a radiant smile at Aron.

“No problem, bud, I LOVE cereal. But tell me, how can you afford this apartment alone?”

“I can’t, actually. Mom sometimes sends help, but I’m usually skipping meals to save money. Oh, and I don’t have a car. Cheaper that way. I’m actually looking for a flatmate, but nobody’s interested-“ he stopped, covering his mouth and blushing badly. “Sorry, I’m rambling now.”

“Oh, no problem, I’d like to hear about you after all these years,” answered Danny. Aron’s heart wrenched at that. Oh, how he hated lying to Daniel. But he had to, the always-caring man would probably have a heart attack if he told him he barely ate anything. The mom-cover-up was pretty good, and he hoped Danny wouldn’t ask to meet his mother – since he didn’t have one. He was an angel after all. 

“Yeah, no. Or, after I’ve asked my questions. I have so many, Dan, you won’t believe it.” Danny tried to protest but Aron didn’t let him. “We – we swore each other that we’ll always be in touch, that we won’t change, we’ll stay the same, but here we are, missed out 5 years of each other’s lives and you look like a completely different person! How is that, Danny? Tell me!” He had tears in his eyes, and he felt angry for that, but hey, he had the right to be upset! Look at his best friend!

“Okay, Aron. Ask away. But I have to warn you that there might be questions I won’t be able to answer. Not even if I wanted to.” Aron nodded and ate a spoonful of his cereal. He shifted in his seat, preparing for a long stay there.

“So, first. What happened to you after we graduated? We talked a few times but you stopped picking up the phone after two months. What happened?” Danny nodded, clearly prepared for that question.

“Okay, but… You really won’t like it.”

“Try me.” Aron folded his arms. Then unfolded them and reached for his cereal. He would need it.

“So… You remember Jorel? Emo kid with questionable tattoos and attitude?” Aron simply nodded, confused about how this related to the topic. “Well, we… got together? After the graduating, on the after party, actually, and we-“ 

“You are dating JOREL DECKER? That creep?” 

“Don’t call him a creep, he’s a bit different from the other kids but he was very nice to me!”

“Was? So you’re not dating anymore?”

“No… He – he told me he got bored. Kicked me out of our apartment and everything.” Danny hung his head, nails taping against the light wood of the dining table. He looked so small for a moment, and Aron suddenly felt so, so sorry for the guy. He must have loved Jorel a lot.

“I’m sorry, Dan. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay. Anyway, he was in a gang and after a while he introduced me to them. The Undead, they called themselves, making music and selling drugs to pay the bills. You must’ve heard of them; they were in our school too. Matthew, George, Dylan… And a few more guys. They convinced me to get these tattoos, to dye my hair, and all this shit that I’ve done to my past self. I started to like it after a while, but it was really weird at first. Jay forbade any kind of contact with you. I had to stop myself from crying every time you called, I wanted to answer the phone so badly, but I couldn’t, so all I did was praying for your calls to never stop. But they did, and I guess that’s what I deserve after – Sorry. I can’t, I can’t tell you.” He closed his eyes, but tears started to roll down his cheeks and suddenly arms were wrapped around him, gently rocking him back and forth, one stroking his hair, and Aron’s sweet voice was murmuring into his ear.

“It’s alright, Danny, it’s alright now. Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t cry, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Danny took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. When he became aware of the position they were in he quickly pushed Aron away. The man stared at him with a hurt expression on his face.

“Dan?”

“I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t touch me when I’m emotional. Stuff-“ Aron stared at his arms, his skin red and blistering. “-yeah, that happens. I don’t know why, but I burn people when I’m overwhelmed with feelings. Sorry.”

“Uh. Uh-huh. Ummm… Yeah. No problem. I’ll get something for that, wait a sec.” stuttered Aron and ran into the bathroom for the small medical kit. After patching himself up, he went back to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He drank the half of it and placed the glass on the table in front of him. He sat down opposite of Danny once again and cleared his throat.

“So… Your turn.” Danny stared at him, not understanding what he meant. “Ask away. You told me a lot of stuff, now it’s my turn. I mean, if you want to."

“Oh, of course! So, what happened to you after graduation?”

“Uh, could you be a bit more specific?”

“Yeeeeah, let’s see… Oh! Have you dated anyone?”

“No, not really. I mean, look at me, I look like a scarecrow!” They both laughed until Danny’s eyes darkened with concern.

“But seriously, Aron, you’re skinnier than in high school, and you already looked like a skeleton back then! Are you eating properly?”

“Of course, Mom.” Aron said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t sass me Aron, I’m serious. And there’s no one to look after you? Or your diet?”

“Nuh-uh. But I’m okay, Dan, seriously.” Fuck, Daniel found out. He needed to change the topic. “Hey, I wanted to ask you, what were you doing here?”

“I was checking out an apartment, but it was too big and expensive for just me. So I’ll keep looking. I hope I’ll find someone I can share with.” He was doing that nail-tapping thing again so Aron could tell he was uncomfortable. How could he make him feel better? Maybe… No, that’s a terrible idea. It’d be very dangerous, and if Danny found out about his true self… Oh well, fuck it.

“Wanna share this apartment with me, Dan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for Aron being OOC, but he's an angel...


	3. A Place To Call Our Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today! I'm on a roll!  
> Title taken from 'Young' by Hollywood Undead.

Danny stared at him. For quite a while. Aron started to wonder if there was something wrong with what he said or with the guy, but he knew better than to touch him. Those blisters were painful, man. But Danny was still not moving and Aron was genuinely concerned now.

“Danny? You okay? Dan-“ he was cut off by Danny practically launching himself at him, jumping across the table and hugging him impossibly tight.

“OH MY GOD, ARON, YOU MEAN IT? OF COURSE I WANT TO! If you don’t mind. I’m so happy right now!” Aron made a suffering sound from beneath him and he quickly let him go, getting up from his lap and taking a few steps back.

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot, forgive me!”

“No problem, Dan. It’ll heal. And of course I mean it! I’d love to have you around more.”

“Thank you so much!” Squealed, yes, squealed happily Danny and, after doing a little ‘victory dance’, he got to the sink and washed his face. “Okay, I’m a bit calmer now. Are you sure you want to share with a guy like me?”

“Absolutely,” grinned Aron and dumped his cereal in the sink. “Let’s go find the landlady.”

Danny wanted to protest, but after eating a spoonful from the now totally soaked cereal he understood why Aron didn’t finish it. But still, Aron should eat more.

*****

After fixing things about the apartment they went to pick up Danny’s stuff. Fortunately, Danny had a car. Aron rummaged through Danny’s CDs and stopped at an unfamiliar one. 

“Lorene Drive? Huh, never heard of it. Hey, Dan!”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this? I’ve never heard of this band before.” Danny blushed a bit and Aron saw the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Check it out. It’s… a surprise.” Aron put the CD in the player and started it. The music started with a surprisingly harsh guitar solo, and after about forty seconds of instrumental a familiar voice screamed into the mic. The screaming faded into a soft tune, and Aron finally recognized the singer.

“Danny! This- this is you! Is this your band? Awesome!” He was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Easy. It was my band, we broke up last year. I’m glad you like it though.”

“Oh. Sorry for that. But wow, I like your voice a lot. Who knew you could scream? What’s the title of the song?”

“God Knows I Love You Kid,” answered Danny quietly, clearly embarrassed about it.

“Cool. I love it.” Aron frowned when Danny shook his head. “I mean it, Dan, it’s great, and-“ your voice is fucking sexy, holy shit. Oh, he cursed. In his thoughts, but still. And that part about Danny’s voice? He was glad he didn’t say it out aloud.

They collected Danny’s belongings from the sad little flat he rented, and soon they were back on the road. Aron insisted on listening to Romantic Wealth again, and Danny, embarrassed and extremely happy at the same time, didn’t have any objections. As they pulled up in the parking lot Aron reached for the volume button with a sad face and Danny’s heart skipped a beat. He never thought his music could make someone this happy.

“You can have it.”

“Sorry?”

“The CD. You can have it. I see you like it. It’s yours. Consider it as a thank you gift for letting me stay with you.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. Thank you so much!” Aron gave Danny a quick hug and got out of the car, the CD now in his hand. Danny just sat there, trying to stop his train of thoughts and the tingling feeling where Aron had touched him.

“You coming? I could use a bit help!” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I just zoned out a bit.” He buried his face in his hands for a moment but he went after Aron to help him anyway. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

*****

Aron showed Danny his new room, with a separate bathroom connected to it.

“It’s not much, but I hope you’ll-“

“It’s perfect! Thank you!”

“-like it. I’m glad you do. Anyway, I’ll let you settle in. We kinda skipped lunch, so how about an early dinner? It’s 6 p.m.”

“Oh, okay, I guess. What did you have in mind?” Asked Danny curiously. Maybe Aron had some hidden talents.

“Actually, ordering takeout. But I could cook if you want me to.” 

“No, takeout is fine. I bet your fridge is empty.”

“How did you know?” Danny winked at him, but remained silent, and Aron was feeling like he was going crazy.

After ordering their food – pizza, the classic choice, Aron sat down on the couch with a book he lately started to read. After a few pages he heard Danny sing. It was quiet, but so sweet and angelic it made Aron try and focus harder, to catch every word.

“California, show me love,  
get buzzed, let's get fucked up,  
California, throw it up,  
get buzzed, let's get fucked up.  
California, show me love,  
get buzzed, let's get fucked up,  
California, all night 'till the morning.  
You don't wanna step on us, we leave the club fucked up.  
Come on down and say "What's up?"  
Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed.  
Johnny's here to fuck you up,  
J-Dog, pass the 40 up.  
You know I'll be here all night,  
Undead 'till the day we die” 

Aron liked it, even though he was taken aback by the casual vulgarity of the lyrics. But it had a nice melody, so he didn’t really mind. He put down the book and listened to Danny. The other man was unpacking his things, he could hear it. There was something extremely calming about Danny’s presence. Together again after all these years, Aron couldn’t believe it. He was so lucky.

He heard footsteps, and Danny emerged from his bedroom.

“I’m hungry.” He was barefoot, and only wearing his jeans. Aron looked up at his chest and his mind started to conjure up pictures that alone would damn him forever. Danny’s chest was toned with an owl or some other kind of bird tattooed on it. He was a bit disappointed when Danny put on a loose tank top. He found himself blushing, but doorbell-ex-machina saved him so he went to get their food. He paid for it and waved off Danny’s offer of splitting it. They sat on the carpet in the living room, leaning against the couch and Aron wondered if life could get any better. They ate in silence, stealing glances at each other but focusing on eating otherwise. It was so peaceful, so pure. He could get used to this.

After finishing their pizza, they continued sitting on the carpet. They were full and a bit sleepy to be honest, so you couldn’t blame them. They were sitting close to each other, not touching, but it felt just as close. 

“Thank you.” said Danny suddenly.

“What for?” asked Aron sleepily.

“For welcoming me in your home.”

“No, no, no, Daniel. This place is not my home. It’s our home.”

Danny’s eyes lit up at that and he launched himself at Aron, their hands intertwining and their foreheads touching and Aron couldn’t give a damn about the burns that started to form on his skin. He tilted his head upwards, his lips millimeters away from Danny’s and Danny pulled back. He fucking pulled back, placing a soft kiss on Aron’s cheek and sighing into his ear.

“Thank you. For my new home.” He curled up in Aron’s lap and fell asleep shortly after.

The first rays of the morning sun found the two men in the same position they were in last night. Aron’s hand tangled up in Danny’s hair, both of them sound asleep, half-sitting on the carpet in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that Danny was HU's singer on Swan Songs.  
> Thanks.


	4. Look Into My Eyes And Tell Me What You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this chapter turned out, but I was very eager to start the next one, which I hope will be better, so forgive me.  
> Title taken fom 'Usual Suspects' by Hollywood Undead.

Aron was awakened by the morning sun, which was high up on the sky and shining through his curtains. He looked over at the clock on the wall and realized he was late. Well, not late from anywhere particularly since it was Sunday, but he usually was already awake at 6. And now it was ten o’clock, and he _had_ to use the bathroom.

He moved Danny from his lap and stood up, all but running to the bathroom to finally relieve himself. He figured a shower wouldn’t hurt so he started the water and peeled off his clothes from yesterday. He noticed the round burn mark on his thighs and the ones on his fingertips, the reminders of the night they spent together.

Aron stepped into the shower and ducked his head under the water. He had to think about the things that happened. He met Danny. The man changed a lot, he looked stronger, untouchable but he was far more emotional than before. Aron was extremely confused about it, he got back his best friends, but at the same time, he didn’t. Someone broke Danny, shattered him into pieces and he wasn’t the same person he was five years ago anymore. But Aron wanted Danny, wanted to be with him, to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him and mark him as his own – and Danny pulled back. He pulled back from the kiss _he_ initiated and he pulled back every other time. He couldn’t touch him unless Danny gave him permission or initiated the touch, and he was going mad because of it.

He thought about the almost-kiss again. He paid close attention to every detail, to every small movement they made, to Danny’s pitch-black eyes that stared into his- _Danny’s eyes were hazel._ Why was it black? Had he remembered wrong? No, that wasn’t possible, and as Aron focused on that small moment in the memory, he saw it clearly. No pupils, no irises, not even the white of his eyes, just the black of the night staring at him from that angelic face. The eyes of a demon.

Aron stopped the water and stumbled out of the shower. He dried himself up in a daze and went to his room to get dressed. He was hyperventilating, and he didn’t even try to regain his calm. How could Danny be a demon? He couldn’t believe it. Aron collapsed on his bed, wearing only his boxers. He just wanted to let go, let the panic take over him, and-

“ARON!” Danny burst into his room and he tried to hide, but he was too slow. He was in Danny’s arms, the fire on his bare skin so overwhelmingly painful he couldn’t even scream, and he struggled to break free from the calming embrace those arms held him in. Danny let him go and he crawled away from him, to the far side of the bed, curling up in a shaking ball.

“D-don’t t-touch me!” he stammered, voice barely above a whisper, chocolate eyes wide with panic.

“Okay” sighed Danny and stared down at his hands. He looked so innocent it made Aron furious. He was a demon, he had no right to look innocent! Fueled by anger, he launched himself at Danny, reaching for the other man’s neck, not sure whether to suffocate him or rip out his throat.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACT SO INNOCENT AND CARING DANIEL! YOU ARE A FUCKING DEMON!” They fell off the bed and to the ground, and Danny hit his head, but he was still smiling sadly as he reached out and gently grabbed Aron’s wrists.

“I’m not a demon, Aron.”

“THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? I saw your eyes, they were black as the void between this world and Hell, and you’re telling me you’re not a demon, when they didn’t even have whites! WHAT ARE YOU?” He was panting, the panic dissolving and giving place for anger, and even though he knew he shouldn’t feel this way, it felt terribly good.

“I can’t give an answer for that, but I can assure you that I’m not a demon. If you want proof that what you saw wasn’t there, go on, look into my eyes. What do you see?” Aron bent down to study his eyes closely. Beautiful hazel irises, dotted with a darker brown, long, thick lashes fluttering at the sudden closeness of the other man. “What do you see, Aron?”

“Nothing at all.” he whispered, and he collapsed onto Danny’s chest, sobbing into his shoulder.

Danny brought up his hands and caressed Aron’s naked torso in a way that would be considered very intimate if it wasn’t for the current situation. The skinny man on top of him raised his head and sat up, still straddling Danny and allowing him to sit up. Danny did so, and Aron reached up, touching his cheeks with his fingertips, flinching a little at the pain but not retrieving his fingers. He caressed Danny’s cheeks and brought up his other hand too, cupping his face in his palms. Danny frowned.

“What do you want, Aron?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice. Aron leant close until Danny could feel his warm breaths on his lips.

“You.” whispered the skinny man and closed his eyes, his lips now almost touching Danny’s. The latter shoved him off his lap and stood up quickly. He stared down at Aron and clenched his fists. As Aron looked up he was one hundred percent sure Danny’s eyes were black again.

“You’re out of your mind, Aron,” he spat. “Don’t you see? One second you wanna kill me for being a demon, the next you are _this_ close to shoving your tongue down my throat! It’s been a day since we first met after five years for fuck’s sake! Make up your mind, I’m not your toy!” Danny turned around and ran out of the room. Aron could hear the choked back sobs before Danny’s door closed. He wanted to go after him but he was so exhausted. With the last of his strength he crawled back on his bed and fell asleep immediately after pulling up the covers.

*****

When Aron woke up the sun was already setting. He wasn’t really a napper, so he most likely won’t be able to sleep at night. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, hoping Danny won’t be there so he won’t have to face him. Danny wasn’t there, and Aron sat down with a relieved sigh. He noticed something on the usually empty tabletop. A small piece of paper with a short note scribbled onto it with a familiar handwriting.

 _Aron,_  
I’ve gone out for dinner. Don’t wait for me. I made you food, it’s in the fridge.  
You can eat leftover pizza if you don’t like what I made.  
Just eat something. Thanks.  
Daniel

Seeing it was already dinner time (almost), Aron opened the fridge to look for his dinner. Danny made him fucking _lasagna._ He felt guilt washing over him and he reached for the pizza instead. After microwaving it he just stared at the lonely slice for a while before taking a bite. He managed to eat it in half an hour, the lump in his throat making swallowing harder. He hurt Danny, and the guy still made him his favorite food. Which also means he remembered Aron liked it back in high school. He thought about the lasagna sitting in the fridge and his stomach growled signaling he could (and should) eat of it. A little bit won’t hurt, right?

He ended up eating a lot of it. Like, really a lot. It tasted wonderful, he’s never eaten such great food before. But now he was sleepy again. He quickly washed his dishes and put the rest back in the fridge, before leaving for his bedroom. He never got there though, he fell asleep on the couch in the living room. _Since when do I sleep_ this _much?_ he thought before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes please tell me. Thanks!


	5. Not a chapter

If anyone is reading this fic, I'm sorry but I don't think it'll be updated anymore. I hate it. I don't know why, I just do. It's awful. Sorry.


End file.
